Final Fantasy 6After Kefka deaths
by Sabin-brazil
Summary: Some incredible thing happend 5 years later Kefka's death, what could it be?


Final Fantasy 6 – Após o fim de Kefka  
  
Capitulo 1 – À volta da magia  
  
Cinco anos se passaram desde que Terra, Locke, Edgar, Sabin, Shadow, Cyan, Strago, Relm, Gogo, Mog, Umaro e Celes combinaram seus esforços e derrotaram o terrível Kefka, e a magia simplesmente parou de existir, o mundo havia se recuperado totalmente, o céu voltou a ser azul e as cidades se recuperaram dos ataques do império e da "Luz do Julgamento" que Kefka usava, mas certo dia, na cidade de Mobliz totalmente recuperada, Terra sentiu algo, algo que ela não sentia a cinco longos anos...  
- Estou sentindo algo – disse Terra surpresa – é a mesma coisa que eu podia sentir quando a magia existia! Será...Que ela não deixou de existir? Rapidamente ela tentou lançar uma magia, a magia Fogo, e para sua surpresa ela aconteceu, incrivelmente surpresa ela foi pra sua casa e pegou sua espada, Illumina, e sua melhor armadura e correu para Nikeah, para pegar um barco para Figáro do Sul e em seguida ir para Figáro onde ela falaria com Edgar. Assim que saiu de Mobliz ela viu algo voando pelos céus, seria algum Esper, ou talvez o temível Doom Gaze? Mas após olhar mais atentamente reconheceu que era um avião, e quem é a única pessoa do mundo a ter um avião? Sim é ele, Setzer. Após reconhecer o que era que estava voando, Terra começa a berrar chamando por Setzer, Setzer mal a houve e então Terra tem uma idéia, se a magia existe, então os Espers também existe e assim ela se transforma em sua forma Esper e voa em direção ao Avião de Setzer, assim que Terra pousa no avião de Setzer, ele logo a reconhece e fica assustado, pois se ela se transformou em Esper, significa que a magia voltou e quem sabe, Kefka voltou. Terra logo explica o que houve e Setzer acredita, pois a viu transformada em Esper.  
- É claro que acredito em você Terra, mas se a magia voltou, há uma forte probabilidade de Kefka também ter voltado – Disse Setzer.  
- Você está certo, por isso eu gostaria de encontrar nossos companheiros – Disse Terra.  
- Bem eu sei onde estão Locke, Celes, Edgar e Sabin, os outros eu não sei, embora acredite que Cyan está vivendo em Maranda com aquela garota e Gau ainda esteja treinando no Veldt.  
- Então vamos procurá-los Setzer – Disse Terra animada  
- É assim q se fala!  
E assim Terra e Setzer foram procurar seus companheiros perdidos  
  
Capítulo 2 – À volta de Phunbaba  
  
Algumas horas depois, Setzer e Terra chegam ao deserto de Figáro, que aparentava estar normal, como sempre, mas após eles pousarem, viram que não estava nada normal, o castelo estava destruído, havia pessoas mortas por vários lugares e quando entraram no castelo descobriram o motivo de tamanha carnificina, havia um monstro que já havia sido derrotado cinco anos atrás, Phunbaba estava sentado na cadeira de Edgar e o mesmo e Sabin estavam desacordados e muito feridos, Terra ao ver que Phunbaba estava dormindo os curou e falou que este era o momento para atacá-lo, ambos concordaram e começaram a atacar Phunbaba com um poder inigualável, Terra usava a magia ultima, Sabin a Blitz Pummel, Edgar a furadeira e Setzer jogava cartas nele, quando Phunbaba finalmente acordou ele já estava tão ferido que não conseguia reagir mais e acabou morrendo.  
Após todos descansarem, Sabin explicou que ele sentira que a magia havia voltado, mas quando ele fora falar com Edgar Phunbaba estava atacando todo o castelo e como ele estava mais forte, não conseguiram o derrotar.Logo após Sabin contar a história foi a vez de Terra, sobre o que ela sentira e sobre o que ela estava desconfiada.  
- Bem então o que estamos esperando? - Disse Sabin – Vamos procurar nossos companheiros!  
  
Capítulo 3 – O portal do tempo e o portal dimensional  
  
Encontrar os antigos aliados foi relativamente fácil, Umaro e Mog estavam nas cavernas de Narshe, Cyan foi encontrado em Maranda, Gau no Veldt, Relm, Shadow e Strago em Thamasa como uma belíssima família feliz, Locke e Celes em Kolinghen e Gogo na Casa da Ópera, após explicar tudo o que havia acontecido todos concordaram em ir novamente aonde era a Torre de Kefka, que agora era um monte de lixo entulhado, protegido por feras domadas e treinadas, ao chegar eles viram algo que chamou a atenção de todos, havia um pequeno buraco preto, mas aparentemente sem fundo no centro da torre.  
- O que vocês acham que é isso? – Perguntou Sabin  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia – Disse Terra – Mas já vimos coisas horríveis e duvido que isso possa ser de todo ruim  
-Concordo – Disse Setzer, vamos lá!  
E lá foram nossos heróis, sem nem imaginar a enrascada em que estavam se metendo...  
Várias horas após ficarem viajando pelo nada eles caíram no ar novamente, mas logo que saíram de lá viram que estavam cercados por vários...Aviões, só que diferentes do que eles estavam, eram aviões armados e prontos para atirar. Mas antes que atirassem, eles disseram:  
- Vocês estão cercados pela liga da paz mundial, rendam-se agora ou preparem-se para morrer!  
- Liga da paz mundial, o que é isso? – Perguntou Sabin sem entender nada  
- Não tenho a mínima idéia disse Shadow – Mas é melhor nos rendermos agora, antes que a coisa engrosse para o nosso lado.  
- Concordo – disse Setzer e começou a pousar o avião  
Assim que eles pousaram cinco pessoas saíram, três homens e 2 mulheres, e um deles começou a apresentar todos eles.  
Eu sou Cecil, rei de Baron a nação mais poderosa do mundo, e estes são: Kain, o Dragoon, Rydia a invocadora, Rosa, a feiticeira branca e por último e não menos importante Edge, o ninja, e vocês estão sendo presos por serem colaboradores de um ser anjo-humano que destruiu totalmente a vila de Mist.  
- Espere um momento – Disse Edgar – Esta criatura tinha uma risada irritante e era absurdamente metido a rei do universo?  
- Sim – disse Rydia - porque?  
- Bem, porque é contra ele que estamos lutando – Disseram ao mesmo tempo Sabin, Cyan e Gau – O nome dele é Kefka e ele é realmente incrivelmente poderoso, podemos ajudá-los a derrotá-lo, conhecemos seus pontos fracos.  
- Certo, disse Cecil, vamos confiar em vocês, mas espero que estejam dizendo a verdade. 


End file.
